sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of War
The Ministry of War is the government branch which administers the Sith Imperium Military (SIM). The SIM comprises three branches: The Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Marine Corps being a department of the Imperial Navy. While independent from SIM, the Ministry of Intelligence and Ministry of State are often involved in military matters. Sith Imperium Military Command Committee (SIMCOM) (WIP) Lord Emperor Arestenax's reform established the formal command structure of the SIM. As sovereign and as Protector of the Realm, the sovereign is supreme commander-in-chief of the SIM, below him/her is the Sith Imperium Military Command (SIMCOM) which shares joint command of the SIM. The Members of Sith Imperium Military Command include: #'Darth Veldarius Imperior', as Minister of War, Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander #Darth Arestenax Roderick, as Lord Emperor and Protector of the Realm #Darth Andrekios Shay Roderick as Lord General of the Army #Moff Idrin Baliss as Lord Commandant of the Marine Corps #Rear Admiral Myara Noveski as Minister of Intelligence #Darth Vaguest Orion and Darth Krawsir as Military Advisers The chair of the Sith Imperium Military Command holds the title of Supreme Commander of the SIM. History (WIP) The SIM was a minor military force until reformed and deployed by Lord Emperor Willerick. Until settling on Voss, the SIM had suffered major defeats, including the loss of the Battle of Amgarrak, albeit the fall of the planet was eventually allowed by the Lord Emperor. The primary role at that time was the mobility of the Imperium which did not have a homeworld. Upon the settlement of Voss, the SIM became a prominent defensive force, establishing it's competence in defense at the Battle over Voss, where the Imperial Regent Vindictiva led the Imperial Navy against a Republic Joint Strike Force and defeated them handily with the help of battle meditation from the returned Lord Emperor Willerick. The SIM went on to demonstrate it's prowess and offensive capability under the command of Darth Lykaas in the Quesh Campaign, culminating in a stunning military victory that lead the Sith Imperium to becoming a galactic power. As of the recent arrival in the new Universe the Sith Imperium Military is a shadow of it's former glory boasting the smallest number in it's history. Composition: The Imperium Navy The current of the size of the Imperium Navy is 7 Harrower-class dreadnaughts, 16 Terminus-class destroyers and 22 Gage-class Transports. The Navy, like all parts of the military and indeed the Imperium, took heavy losses when the Eternal Empire attacked - former fleet strength was, at its peak, 78 Harrower Class Dreadnoughts, 157 Terminus Class Destroyers, and an unspecified number of support ships and transports. The Imperium Marine Corps is responsible for defense of the fleet and quick ground force deployment in service of naval operations. The current strength of the Imperium Marine Corps stands at one division or 12,000 Marines. The Imperium Navy uses strategic doctrine straight from the old Imperial Military. The utilization of dreadnoughts in a multi-use capacity way is key to Imperium strategy. They are supported by the Terminus-class Destroyers as strike cruisers and escorts maneuvering among enemy formations striking weakened targets. While not part if the Imperium Navy a cadre of warships from foreign powers including Zelosians and Mandalorians also complement the Imperium Naval Forces. Among these forces are: 1 Zelos II-Class Cruiser, 1 Mandalorian repurposed Kiltirin Prison Ship and three Theotika-Class corvettes . Composition: The Imperium Army The Imperial Army's current manpower is five divisions or 100,000 troops. Standard Ground forces operate in a way similar to the Republic Military, depending on small organized strikes teams supplemented by their larger forces. This was extremely effective in the conquest of Quesh though it tends to backfire if the battle falls into a stalemate. Armor is not highly valued in these armies although it is readily available. Instead they rely on close air support from fighter bombers and repurposed Harrower-Class invasion carriers like the Thunder of Korriban. Imperial Infantry is made up of every species within the Imperium's territory but is majority human with large numbers of aliens. The largest concentration of which are Gormak pressed into service from Voss. though non-humanoids are rare. They are better trained and better equiped than Old Imperial regulars though their numbers are a small fraction of those available to the Empire or the Republic. They make up for this with the best training available and the best equipment the Imperial Military can afford. The Unit List for the Sith Imperium Army can be viewed below: Enlisted and Commissioned Rank and Insignia of the Sith Imperium Military